


Discreet Reconciliation

by Branch_823



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Stan Marsh, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Smut, Top Kyle Broflovski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch_823/pseuds/Branch_823
Summary: Some bro-vorces do not last longer. At least, in secret.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 16





	Discreet Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Stan and Kyle are both 17 here.

The Main Four couldn’t handle each other anymore due to the pandemic, and they were quickly starting to break apart. In the end, Stan, Kyle and Cartman agreed on a schedule for each of them to spend time with Kenny individually. 

Stan and Kyle’s friendship was on the skids for a while. They never thought something like a global pandemic would be the final nail in the coffin. The same can be said about their long-time tolerance for Cartman. They’ve disliked him (even his best friend Kenny), but they were stuck with him whether they liked it or not. 

Stan did not want their “bro-vorce” (as Cartman put it) to last forever. They’ve been friends for a long time, with his friendship with Kyle lasting longer. He wanted to see Kyle again. He didn’t want to be stuck on Tegridy Farms any longer. He needed to see his best friend again. 

But if he wanted to do that, he had to do it discreetly, so that Cartman and/or Kenny wouldn’t spot them together.

* * *

Stan was grateful that neither Cartman nor Kenny spotted him when he made his way to Kyle’s house. Stan rang the doorbell, and the front door opened, revealing Kyle.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I need to talk to you,” Stan said.

“Get inside, and make it quick.”

After Stan came inside, he immediately started to become emotional.

“Look, I can apologize a million times to you about what happened, but I’m not ready for us to be apart again. I’m sick of missing you all time. We’re supposed to be super best friends. I’m not ready to move on like this.”

“Stan… I know we’ve all had our ups and downs in the past and lately. This pandemic right now has ruined everything. None of us are right in the head right now. Believe me when I say that us being apart is best for us because we can’t go on like this in this never-ending situation. With all that said… I cannot stand for the two of us to stay apart, either.”

Everything was silent for a while before Stan and Kyle tightly embraced each other, both crying in each other’s shoulders.

“Kyle, I love you. I always have and I always will.”

“I love you too.”

Stan proceeded to kiss Kyle on the mouth, who was immediately surprised by it. He gave in and they briefly started making out.

“You’re lucky it’s Cartman’s turn to look after Kenny,” Kyle panted.

“Does this mean we have all day to--?”

“Yes, if you want to. C’mon, follow me.”

The two went to Kyle’s room, and when the door was shut, they went back to heavily making out with each other. Kyle was nipping at Stan’s neck while Stan was grabbing Kyle’s ass. They began to take their clothes off until they were both down to their boxers.

Kyle was kissing Stan’s athletic, hairy chest, his nose nestled in his soft chest hairs. (Kyle himself was equally athletic and hairy.) He knelt to face his crotch, grabbing the rim of his boxers and pulling them halfway down to free his erection. He was in awe of how large it was, being six-and-a-half inches long and the tip of his penis barely visible underneath his semi-thick foreskin.

Kyle stuck Stan’s dick in his mouth and sucked him off for several minutes, choking on it a few times, pumping it and rubbing it on his face. After kissing Stan, he grabbed his hips for better deep-throating access, then switched to sucking his hairy balls. 

Kyle sat on his bed and took his own boxers off. His erection size was nearly the same length as Stan’s, the only difference being he was circumcised.

Stan sucked Kyle off, alternating between deep-throating him, stroking his cock and sucking his similarly hairy balls.

After Stan was done, he leaned over on Kyle’s bed, spreading his legs apart. Kyle went on to eat Stan’s fit, slightly hairy, not-too-milky butt out. He spread his ass apart as his tongue repeatedly prodded his pink hole, his nose sitting directly onto his buttcrack. This lasted for several more minutes, then Kyle went to kiss Stan, who groaned in disgust, but as Kyle deepened the kiss further by shoving his tongue down his throat, Stan moaned.

“Not too bad, is it?” Kyle asked. 

“No… I want you in me right now.”

“I’m on it.”

Kyle inserted his cock in Stan’s ass, holding onto his hips as he moved in and out of him, occasionally smacking his ass. Stan was moaning up a storm, coaxing him to move faster. Kyle briefly took his cock out of him to rub against his wet entrance, then go back in again.

“Harder, Kyle,” Stan moaned.

“I’ll give it to you harder soon.” Kyle pulled out again. “Oh, shit,” he gasped. “Fuck, you feel so great.”

After Kyle re-entered, he hoisted his big, perky, creamy and slightly hairy butt up in the air as his arms were over Stan’s shoulders, allowing himself to go deeper inside Stan. Kyle smacked Stan’s ass a third time, and Stan could practically feel Kyle’s cock coming out of his throat.

Stan’s back was facing Kyle as he was being pounded harder, his moans now high-pitched as his huge erection was bouncing and leaking pre-cum.

“Lie on your back,” Kyle commanded. “I wanna finish off like this.”

Stan was pumping his cock furiously as Kyle slammed into him. Stan’s legs were wrapped around Kyle’s lower back, and Kyle’s ass was bouncing with each hard thrust. 

Kyle’s pants grew faster and he strained until he loudly grunted. Stan gasped and made a high-pitched noise as he felt Kyle’s warm cum filling him up. Kyle pulled out and allowed his cum to come dripping out of Stan.

“Can you still move?” Kyle asked, his voice now rugged.

Stan pushed himself up on his completely raw ass. He masturbated frantically until he closed his eyes and effeminately moaned as he unloaded all over Kyle’s face. Kyle let his best friend’s cum enter his mouth, sticking his cock in his mouth once more to suck up the rest.

“Jesus fucking Christ, dude,” Stan rasped, laughing. “I never took you for an aggressive power top.”

“I’m only aggressive when I let passion like this take over me.” 

The two kissed and fell onto Kyle’s bed.

“Next time we do this, I want to wreck your ass so badly,” Stan said. 

“I’m up for that,” Kyle said.


End file.
